Soap dispensers are generally provided in bathrooms, on work sites, and other locations for providing soap (foam, liquid, or gel) to a user for hand washing. Depending on the expected level or type of soil on a user's hands at particular location, a building manager, janitor or the like may wish to set the dispenser to provide more or less soap to a user. For example, it may be preferred that a soap dispenser in a public restroom provide a particular amount of soap and that a soap dispenser in a healthcare setting or at an automobile shop provide a larger amount of soap at each dispense. In this regard, it is beneficial to provide an ability to adjust the amount of soap provided to the user for each dispense.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for dispensers (e.g., soap dispensers) for which the amount of fluid or foam provided to a user for each dispense may be adjusted.